


Three

by Golden_Asp



Series: One, Three, Four. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Moving On, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), do not copy to other sites, do not copy without permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: ***ENDGAME SPOILERS***Stephen figured he'd be alone forever.  He never expected one to become three.





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is a followup to One, although it can be read alone if you just want some sweet DrPepper. Again, this didn't go the way I expected, but I liked it so much. There will be one more part of this series (at least).
> 
> I go see Endgame again tomorrow. This is how I cope.
> 
> not beta-ed

Five years. 

It’s been five years since Tony Stark’s death.

Five years since he set the universe right at the expense of his life.

Stephen Strange doesn’t know when it happened, when Pepper Potts-Stark and Morgan Stark became part of his life. 

The first time Pepper kissed him he thought he was hallucinating. The first time Morgan called him ‘Dad’ he wept, and so did Pepper.

It wasn’t supposed to happen. Tony’s death was the only way to set things right, but Stephen most certainly wasn’t supposed to fall in love with Tony’s widow and daughter.

He’d been so shattered after Tony’s funeral, watching that wreath float away on the lake, the last proof of Tony Stark’s heart slowly moving away from them. He’d been convinced that it had been his fault. He had set Tony down the path that led to his death, that tore him away from Pepper and Morgan. 

He couldn’t understand why Morgan seemed to like him so much at first. He wondered if it was his facial hair, so very similar to her father. He had figured he’d never see them again after the funeral, but less than a month later Pepper had shown up at the Sanctum with Morgan in tow, and the little girl had thrown herself into Stephen’s arms in a tight embrace.

Stephen couldn’t remember a time he’d been so shocked. He led them to one of the safer rooms in the Sanctum and Morgan seemed utterly delighted by the Cloak. He and Pepper had talked quietly while Morgan played with the Cloak.

Pepper had given him a photo of Tony and Stephen had cried. He didn’t deserve it, not when he was the one that had taken him from her. 

They started to talk, through texts at first, then phone calls, and then face to face. It was strange and terrifying for both of them.

A year and a half after Tony’s death, Stephen told Pepper everything. He told her how he’d seen those futures, how he’d fallen in love with Tony in them, how the reality they lived in had been the _only_ one. Not only the only one that they’d won, but the only one that Morgan existed in.

He held her while she sobbed, clinging to his robes and calling Tony’s name.

That night she’d kissed his cheek and whispered a heartfelt thanks in his ear.

They started seeing more of each other, and Stephen was still confused as to why Morgan seemed to like him so much.

It was a gift. He started portaling to their house nearly every night, helping her with homework even though he was one hundred percent certain she absolutely didn’t need it. The little girl was just as smart as her father and it wasn’t like Stephen could help with the coloring assignments.

Morgan never once shied away from his hands. 

Pepper ran Stark Industries, keeping it in line for Morgan to take over one day, but only if she wanted it. There were days that Pepper would drop Morgan off at the Sanctum and Stephen would take her to some milder dimensions, letting her explore.

She was always curious, always learning.

He knew she missed Tony, although he also knew that her memories of her father were fading. She’d been so young when he died.

Pepper and Rhodey and Happy and even Stephen made sure she wouldn’t forget her father. Tony had left messages for Morgan hidden in his code, and her face lit up every time she discovered one.

Three years after Tony’s death, long after Stephen had put Morgan to sleep in the Sanctum, Pepper walked through the door. Stephen looked up and offered her a smile.

“Long day?”

“Yes,” Pepper said, dropping into the offered chair. Stephen pushed a glass of wine to her and she smiled at him. “My tolerance for stupid people has dropped exponentially in recent years.”

Stephen smiled at her and sipped his own wine. “I completely understand.”

“Did Morgan behave?” 

“Of course. We explored a pocket dimension together and finished her homework. FRIDAY recorded it for you.”

Pepper smiled at him, surprising him when she reached out and gently slid her hand over his. He stared at her thin fingers over his scarred ones, thumb tracing the scars.

“I’m not sure I’ve ever thanked you,” she whispered.

Stephen tried to stem his trembling as she laced her fingers with his.

“You have nothing to thank me for,” he finally replied.

“You’ve watched over Morgan, and me, for these past years. You’ve been a pillar, Stephen. You are remarkable.”

Stephen dropped his eyes, unable to look away from their linked hands. “I should be thanking you,” he whispered. “You could’ve…you _should’ve_ …turned me away. It’s my fault. It’ll always be—”

Pepper silenced him with a kiss.

Stephen stared at her in shock, lips lax under hers. She pulled back slightly, giving him a timid smile.

“Did I break you?” she asked, head tilted to the side.

“Yes,” he said, making her laugh.

She leaned forward, carefully slotting their lips together. Stephen closed his eyes, turning his hand to capture her fingers in his. 

The kiss was slow, gentle, full of forgiveness and healing.

Another year passed, and they grew closer. Morgan had simply smiled the first time she’d seen her mother kiss Stephen, laughing at how red Stephen got. 

Morgan was nine when she first called Stephen dad. He panicked, falling to his knees and denying it. 

He wasn’t her father. He was the man who had sent her father to his death.

“I’m not…I’m not…” he stuttered. Pepper was there, kneeling next to him, thin, strong arms around his shoulders. Morgan sat in his lap, cuddling him.

“I know you are not my father,” Morgan whispered in his ear, “but you love me, and you love Mom, and I love you.”

“We love you, Stephen,” Pepper whispered.

The three of them sat there, crying in each other’s arms.

Stephen shakes himself out of his memories and glances at the photo of the three of them. There are days where guilt overtakes him. He feels like he’s stolen Tony’s wife and daughter from him, taken what was never his to have.

Pepper tells him that he’s foolish. Tony wouldn’t have wanted her to wallow in grief and not move on. Stephen has a hard time believing that sometimes, but when Pepper’s arms are around him and Morgan holds his hands, he almost believes he deserves them.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!
> 
> If you liked this, may I direct your attention to one of my favorite stories that I've written?
> 
> [Soul of Iron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969639) This is a mostly DrPepper with Pepperony and Ironstrange. I love this story so much and it resonates even more after Endgame. That's the end of my self advert.


End file.
